


养狼计划 70

by culter



Category: XINBO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	养狼计划 70

RUN!

凌晨的三点的街道，安静，还有一点繁华褪去后的疲惫，她没有穿鞋，她只有高跟鞋，根本不能用来跑步，她跑出了那条街，周围几个醉汉冲着她的身姿吹着口哨，她黑色的卷发在冷风中飘荡起来，一切是事物都朝着她逆袭而来，路灯，垃圾桶，广告牌，她瘦小的影子在湿漉漉的地面上被拉长又缩小，恐惧，害怕，后悔，又筋疲力尽，当后面追来一台车的时候她知道一切都结束了，那辆车带着一阵黑色的风急急的停了下来，

她滑倒了，躺在湿漉漉的地面上，冰凉的让她打颤，一个身影从车上下来，然后是车门被关上的闷响，在她听来像是枪管里射出子弹一样的声响，她护住自己的眼睛，朦胧中看着车灯前面一个身影袭来，她在他的阴影之下。

一切都完了。

闫森冰冷的看着这个逃跑的女孩，她还穿着睡裙，在午夜的街头瑟瑟发抖，她浅色的眼睛里都是恐惧，而他是恐惧的源头，他是她的牢笼和死神，在这个街头，她被骗到的异国的午夜的街头，他的脸可能是她看到的最后的风景，他说的话可能是她在这个世界上听到的最后的声音，他的行动可能是她向往自由的后果，他忽然觉得自己有了一种权力，一种掌控人生死自由的权力，他皱了皱眉毛，不可否认的是，当你可以掌握一个不相干人的生死的时候那种巨大的权力会带来愉悦和胆战心惊。

他杀过那么几个人，但是都是在生死相搏中，他自认为他的每颗子弹都是带着自卫的正义，但是现在不同，他衣装整齐，穿着保暖，身后有自己的车，口袋里有电话，电话里还有可以求救的人，手里有自己的武器，但是她，只是倒在地上衣不遮体孤独无助的影子。渺小到，他抬一个手指头就会从这个世界上彻底抹去的影子。

枪口抬高一寸吧。

“别怕。”

那个影子忽然愣了一下，不明白这句话后面的真正含义。

“你听的懂我说话吗？”闫森慢慢的问她。

她点点头。仍然捂着脸，颤抖着接受死亡。

“你能保证以后再也不出现在这里吗？”

她愣住了，手蓦然的放下了，迎着车灯，她还是看清了闫森的脸--她们的看守，地狱的恶犬。

恶犬蹲了下来，保持他们视线的平视，“你能保证以后再也不出现在这里吗？”

她拼命的点头，

“你叫什么？”

“stuti。”

“斯蒂？好的，听我说斯蒂，如果你想跑就跑吧，不要回头，也不要回来，跑吧，我不会帮你，也不想杀了你，就当我今天晚上从来没有失眠过，也没看过你跑出去的身影，跑吧，越远越好，再也不要回来，你也没见过我，跑吧。”

一条繁华的冷街，路灯一盏一盏发亮，一个辆黑色的跑车调转了方向疾风一样消失了，一个瘦小的影子在湿漉漉的街上继续奔跑。

她记住了那个人的脸，记住了他说的话，跑吧，越远越好，跑吧。

 

“枪击案？”

王励勤越过手上的材料有点不耐烦的看了邱贻可一眼，对面的人点点头，

“黑吃黑的那个？”

“对。”

“去年的那个？”

“对。”

王励勤目光回到了手上的材料，“你们的案子你们负责，为什么要问我。。。”

“我当然要问你，我怕再出什么乱子。”

邱贻可忽然扑到王励勤的办公桌前大力的合上了他手上的文件夹居高临下的看着他。

被文件夹夹住的手指微微跳了一下，他低着头蹙眉一瞬然后很快的抬头看着邱贻可：“啊，那你去查吧。” 然后撂下了文件夹给自己倒了一杯水，坐在了远离邱贻可的沙发上。

“问我，问我，好像我知道什么似的，我在这告诉你：我不知道，我要是知道的这么全我至于在这坐着看你跟我瞪眼睛吗，退一万步。”王励勤放下水杯看着邱贻可：“我要为我手底下的人负责。”

邱贻可坐在椅子上来回活动着下巴拼命抑制住各种涌上来的情绪，很久之后：“我不相信张超会平白无故的辞职也不相信他会成为罪犯，我和陈玘都不相信。”

“你们的不相信会害死他的。”王励勤盯着杯子里的水悄悄的说。

邱贻可瞪大了眼睛看着王励勤，又过了很久他自己点点头，貌似自己的看法得到了认同：“我找过郝帅，他没表态，我也不相信那个无欲无求的老好人忽然想什么建功立业的跑来南港。”

王励勤不吱声了，他定定的看着水杯。

“所以，我怕碰到什么我不该碰的人，去年崔庆磊的事情明显是有些人搞砸了，但你我都是警察，我不能看着我的地盘上平白无故的死了几个人还什么都不做，我要为我身上的这身衣服负责，“他严肃的看着那个一动不动的人一字一句的问道：”王励勤，去年的抢劫枪击案，我可以继续查吧。”

王励勤等了一会，似乎还在等邱贻可接下来的话，但是邱贻可一双眼睛也死死的盯着他看，王励勤嚯的一下起身走回自己的座位上翻开刚才的文件夹：“可以。”

”可以。”陈玘收到了邱贻可的短信，得到了一个行动的讯号，他们从来没有放弃过这个案子，尽管所有人都知道这个事只是帮派之间黑吃黑的问题，他们警察从来没办法插手，但是他们同时的认为，这个案子像是一个导火索，轻机枪扫过的玻璃残片之后出现的就是那个红色的南港夜晚。崔庆磊消失，张超成了通缉犯，艾吉成为工会领袖，一切都开始那个晚上一样，陈玘对于现在做什么都要问问王励勤的形式不是很满意，但是目前他没有其他稳妥的办法，他们都知道他们面对的是个盘根错节的组织，更要命的是，他们面对的压力不仅仅是犯罪。

还有南港短短时间内涨了30%的吞吐量的事实，他的手机还自动提示着艾吉接受电视采访滔滔不绝的说他是怎么把自己的精力都贡献在在了改善南港工人生存状态和基础设施建设上。陈玘轻蔑的看着新闻，轻启嘴唇

“无耻！”

波尔看着手机上的艾吉意气风发的照片冷冰冰的说，"论起无耻来讲，罪犯远远比不上政客。"

“南港吞吐量超过了30%还不是他们请了个游说公司去游说了议员，他干了什么？他只是把南港交给了我们，换了点钱，用钱去买通游说公司罢了。” 波尔继续对着手机说道。

"他拿着钱去增加了南港的吞吐量增加了工人的工时也是贡献，波尔，不要那么刻薄。”奥恰洛夫心不在焉的抗议。然后他手边的手机就在桌子上震动了一会，接完电话的奥恰洛夫显得焦躁不安，他眼神慌乱的游离了一阵对上了波尔询问的目光：“看来我们的老朋友重出江湖了。”

“什么？”

“南港有两个仓库又被抢劫了，这次他们看清了那个人的脸，眼睛处一道明显的伤疤。”奥恰洛夫比划了一下自己的脸，画出一道虚拟的疤痕，

波尔没有动，他还是僵直的握着手机，似乎在回忆张超的模样和那道伤疤，然后他摩挲着手机看着窗外，“我觉得，从开始我们可能就像错了。”

“你是说张超？”

波尔眼睛有点失焦的看着窗外的云，“如果是说他以前的任务失败了顺便把南港工会弄进了咱们的手里，在那之后最好的办法是灰溜溜的回到警局还能做他的警官，他没必要打掉水谷隼的一条腿来报复，他可以用他警察的权力不断的干扰水谷隼，不断的针对他，但是他没有。如果说他想打入咱们内部找到警局的内鬼的话，他没必要现在像是阴沟里的老鼠一样干一些不入流的打家劫舍的勾当，顺便招惹咱们。把自己放在警局和咱们的对立面。我不懂，我不懂为什么他要把自己的人生毁掉。”

“也许他任务失败了，所以没办法回警局了呢？没办法做回警察，或者他还有更大的目的。”

“比如什么？”波尔问的很快。

“比如，他纯粹的在享受犯罪。他能控制住只打折水谷隼的一只腿而没有直接杀死他，他喜欢折磨人，也有强大的神经和理性来让他折磨别人。”

波尔对于奥恰洛夫的猜测没有回应他靠回座椅上看着窗外静静的说：“当时我们总局里的朋友可是言之凿凿的说过：张超是卧底 ，你说，是他被骗了还是我们被骗了？”

“也许他把总局的人也骗了呢？太多的可能性，再说从结果上来讲我们是赢了啊，艾吉上台之后工会就直接和我们联手了。”

“从结果论来讲，的确是，”波尔严谨的说：“但是，这个只是走运而已。我们不能保证下一次，运气也在我们这里。南港的问题就交给小雅吧，我不介意让他更忙一点。”

"他会恨死闫森的，他已经认为闫森是他的绊脚石了。”奥恰洛夫揉着太阳穴说道，

“不然呢？看着他们称兄道弟拧成一股绳吗？”波尔才扔下手里的手机在桌子上，“那时候倒霉的就是我们了。”

 

方博已经很久没看到许昕了，因为他最近一直留恋于各个北区的夜总会检查，加上自己所在的辖区在前一段查了一个些走私来的货物，都是些电子产品，金额也不是很大，在P市来讲是最见怪不怪的事，

“但是这次不一样。”被分到一个分局的闫安，在吃饭的时候悄悄的和方博说，

“这次不太一样。”他又重复了一次。

“怎么不一样。” 方博穿着还是崭新的制服一脸不耐烦的看着闫安复读机，

“这次的货有些蹊跷，有来路不明的也有是Ittf的，但是手法不是他们的。首先货量太少另外就是Ittf的货从来是掺在一堆合法的货物之中，万一出了什么纰漏ittf那边货物一般都会隶属一个空壳公司，我们查到那个空壳公司就什么都查不到了，抗雷的只能是司机。但是这次。”

“没有公司，司机也开口不提，那你怎么就那么肯定这个是ittf的货物呢？”方博放下碗，对午饭完全失去了兴趣。

“我不知道啊。”闫安无辜的看着他：“是总局那帮人说的，不过你可以问问许昕。”

方博用鼻子笑了一声继续端起饭碗开始吃饭，闫安看着方博反应觉得不太对劲：“怎么了，吵架了？”

“没有，我就是好久没有见到他而已。”方博口吃不清的说。“感觉工作已经完全吞噬了我的个人生活。”

当方博收到张煜东的联系的时候他是有点意外和不安的，他浑身上下都是名牌，彻底的变成了个纨绔子弟的样子，玩弄着手里的打火机看到方博走过来了笑得很纯良。

“叫我干什么。”

“没什么，博哥，就是感觉好久没见你了，要不要一起喝酒，我请客。”他指着北区繁华热闹的街道，好像都是他的资产一样。

“大白天喝什么酒。”方博不耐烦的摆摆手。

“你们最近在查北区的什么案子吗？”过了很久张煜东终于沉不住气。

方博也终于等到了张煜东自己说出了他的目的，

”就是来路不明的走私电子产品，在出城的时候备查了，新闻里有写麻烦看一下。“方博背诵着报纸上的内容，多一个字都不肯说，过了一会，

”张煜东？“

”在。“

”你别告诉我，这里面有你的事情。“

”怎么会呢。“张煜东笑的依旧很纯良，尽管他人吊儿郎当的靠在墙壁上看着方博，”我这是关心你的工作而已。“

”你这一身行头可不便宜。“方博用手杵了一下张煜东的胸口，狠叨叨的看着他：”别让我抓住。“

 

”就这些？“张超已经坐在椅子上来回晃荡着问张煜东，”司机被抓了，你说你警局有熟人，就问道这些？”

张煜东认倒霉一样点点头。然后马上道歉：”超哥，这次是我不小心，拉车的司机出了点纰漏在公路的例行检查上发现了那批货。“

张超点了一只烟默默的坐了一会：“司机可靠吗？”

“我们家的司机。”

“你们家的。”张超等着他，脸上的伤疤撕扯这变形。

“是啊。”

张超忽然站了起来，焦躁不安的走了几圈之后，“他可靠吗？”

“绝对可靠。”

“你爸爸没找你吗？”

“他最近在应对警察，少了个司机这种事他管不过来。”

“应对警察？”张超挑起眉毛。

“恩，中街西分局的一个叫陈玘的，好象是。”张煜东翻着眼睛回忆着他爸爸说的话，“说是最近在查他。”

张超默默的抽了一会烟，他一会看看窗子外，一会看着张煜东的脸，似乎在琢磨什么，“你爸爸和你说他们在查什么吗？”

张煜东坦诚的摇摇头：“这个我就不知道了。”

张超点点头，转换了话题：“公路最近不行了，我们改水路吧。”

“水路？？”

张超指了指他院子里一辆崭新的货车，“我抽空抢了两个仓库，从南港出发，发往各地。”

“你哪来的船。”

张超冒着烟看了一会张煜东：“我需要介绍一个人给你认识。他是个改车的高手，只要你乐意，他能把你那辆风骚的马萨拉蒂改成沃尔沃。”

“不乐意。”张煜东很快的说。


End file.
